metalversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Corvin
Ford Corvin, Son of Fionn Corvin and Apate. Grandson of Lucifer, Morrigan, Nyx and Erebus. A member of House Corvin. A member of Study Group. Protagonist of Season 3, Season 4 and Season 5. Guarded by Agony And The Sisters Proud (and only male) member of Rainbow Rhythms dance troupe. Member of Student Body of Clearwater Community College Creator of the 'Easy Man' comic strip, syndicated to two newspapers in Portland, Oregon in 1996. Creator of The Forest Of Hope Ford's Equipment Author of the manifesto Free Will (Even For The Gods) FordBlueHeadshot.jpg Ford Corvin and Recruits.png|Ford with a couple of people he's talked into doing something for him. Fordblue4.png|Ford in his natural form Fordblue6.png BizarroSupermanFord.jpg|Ford as Bizarro Superman at Halloween 1987 Fords_57_Buick.jpeg|Ford's '57 Buick, restored with help from The Deadbeats and The Irregulars Fordalias.jpeg|Flowers created by Ford's Hope aspect, called 'Fordalias' by many. Aspect Ford has decided to be the god of Hope. 'Complications' (Some of these will change within the first few game sessions but adding all here) Identity Loss (Ford has some degree of amnesia at the start of the game possibly, but for certain he doesn’t know his real father’s identity) Reputation: Scoundrel. {C Ford is always working an angle, usually with good intentions but people often tend to perceive him as something of a scoundrel. Fear of Dark Destiny{C Somewhere deep inside, Ford can feel the violence he’s inherited, though he doesn’t know how to interpret it. Fear of Dark Powers{C A lot of Ford’s powers are linked to Darkness Reputation: Warchild{C Ford combines the violence of War but with the innocence of the child. Family Reputation. {C Grandson of Lucifer and Morrigan, Erebus and Nyx, Son of The Godkiller and Deception. Responsibility: Find/Free his father. Responsibility: Fate{C Ford is lucky. He has a good heart and finds himself compelled to help the unlucky, even if initially he’s unaware of how this ties in to his godly heritage. Responsibility: House Corvin{C Though initially unaware of it, Ford is responsible for House Corvin. Link To The Dead:{C Ford’s father killed thirteen gods. His aspect became dangerously wound up with Death.{C Ford can see the dead and they know he can see them. Worse, ghosts can touch and affect Ford, even those that normally can’t manifest corporeally. Rivalry/Antipathy: {C Abrahamic pantheon. Ford’s take on Yahweh: “You’re a terrible father, a terrible grandfather and I think it’s lucky you’re a god because you wouldn’t be much of a man.” 'Birthrights' The Cup of Truth His Father’s Hip Flask (This was given to Fionn as a gift by Dionysus. Its true power is unknown but Ford notices anything he drinks from it always tastes better.) The Lucky Zippo (This is a Zippo lighter that once belonged to his father. Ford believes it contains good luck but it’s a placebo, it just helps him focus his luck powers) 'Brief History' Ford grew up with his mother in Portland, Oregon under the name Ford Hawks.{C Abby Hawks (the name Apate took) was a sweet, funny, sometimes melancholy woman who raised Ford reading a lot of comics and novels, watching a lot of movies and enjoying the natural beauty of Oregon. Abby worked in lighting for a local television station. She said his father died shortly after he was born, he was a brave policeman who died in the line of duty. Ford always admired his father and sometimes he’d think of entering the police academy when he grew up. He was an Eagle Scout (See larger article below) until the age of 15, when he became enamoured of the slacker lifestyle. Between 15 and 17 he coasted through school, even pre-scion he was bright enough to coast by easily, drawing cartoons for the school paper and later a few underground magazines. 'The Eagle Scout Years' As a child Ford was very outdoorsy indeed, Abby had a love of the natural world and passed it on to him. He became a Scout and was always doing something to earn a new merit badge, a busy kid, eventually becoming an Eagle Scout. Eagle Scout Requirement Badges:{C Camping, Hiking, Swimming, Communications (Morse Code, Radio), Lifesaving (rescue), Environmental Science, First Aid, Personal Fitness, Community Citizenship, World Citizenship (Knowledge of world cultures), Personal Management Additional Badges Won: Archery, Astronomy, Athletics, Automotive Maintenance, Climbing, Crime Prevention, Fingerprinting, Journalism, Locksmithing, Public Speaking, Reading, Snow Sports, Veterinary Medicine, Wilderness Survival, Wood Carving, Woodwork He retired from the Scouts amicably, at the highest possible rank at the age of fifteen. 'Plot Hooks/Episode Ideas: ' How does Ford meet Study Group? Maybe he is one of the interviewees to fill a new slot. {C Seven Evil Exes: YES! I think that’ll be incredibly fun, and it’s way more suited to Ford than it would have been to Fionn ( we don’t want the exes to actually die) or even to Eddie (He’d be too wholeheartedly into it as a positive adventure). Ford may be just right for it, he’s a gentle soul with hidden badass depths. My Father Had a Dream/ The Fate of House Corvin: House Corvin was going to take about a year to set up. Fionn had made some headway in setting it up but when he disappeared Apate put the word out to scatter as it wasn't safe to be congregating as a new pantheon when Fionn wasn't around, they were too vulnerable.{C Will Ford decide to resume his father's work? NOTE: In order to avoid it being a depressing failure of Fionn’s dream, maybe House Corvin IS happening. The gods concerned are having to expend a great deal of their power to form it without Fionn and have reached a kind of standstill and need him back to finish. This leaves the Pantheon quite weak and vulnerable. They can’t really intervene in Ford’s problems because other pantheons are frightened that House Corvin will be like The Squad and (as they see it) ‘Rampage over the realm of any pantheon that angers the boy in charge’. They can’t risk Jupiter and Odin forming an alliance to crush them simply out of stupid old man fear, so they have to leave Ford to face his own problems. Re-Opening Pandora's Box:{C Nothing in any of the heavens or on earth seems to be able to open Pandora's Box. Ford may choose to make that a quest, to discover how to open it and thus free Fionn. This will encounter resistance from many, saying things like: "You know what's in that box? Death and the Godkiller himself, the only thing worse than Death." It's Would Be So…Easy to turn to the Dark Side:{C Everyone is telling Ford his powers are evil. That he is the son of The Godkiller and Deception, grandson of the Devil himself. They want him to serve their ends (Olympians, I'm looking at you) but don't want him to truly discover his potential. In their own way, many of these forces are telling Ford the same thing: If he were to turn to the dark side and embrace the worst excesses of his powers, he could be unstoppable. Groundhog Day:{C A fantastic way for Ford to get to know the town. Interesting way for Ford to have a 'power up' too, in a non-violent way. It'd represent his learning a million ways to apply his powers to things in a sort of white room. Returning The Favour: Ford like his father before him takes favors seriously. He'll go to tremendous lengths to make sure he repays a favor. He also trades in them on Campus. Catharsis:{C Sometimes people will meet Ford and find it provides a strange Catharsis for their unresolved feelings about Fionn. Meeting people who met Fionn before:{C they were previously reacting to the scariest person they've ever met now they're reacting to the most charming person they've ever met The Spooky Kid -Mark II. Ford may sometimes want to intimidate people and he has a lot of presence to pull that off, but his natural sweetness is likely to get in the way. Fionn and the Ladies: When Ford's identity is revealed, he'll face some stigma for something a lot less cosmic than Fionn's Godkiller reputation: His reputation as a womanizer. Passive-aggressive Grandfather Ghost Dramatically: Fionn falls in love with Apate the daughter of his greatest foe, goes on to kill the foe, and has a child with Apate. The child is born through this strife, marked as the Warchild, and the ghost of Erebus tries in his thwarted, twisted way to form a genuine bond with the boy, the son of his own killer. A Prince Of Two Kingdoms:{C Ford is the grandson of the abdicated King of Hell and the Queen of Tartarus {C The Power of Names:{C Leviathan at the moment of Ford's birth made a crack about how he was a little Warchild. In that moment also, mystics and seers both mortal and of every pantheon began announcing "Warchild is born". Some of them have prophecies tied to that, others just know the name. But everyone knows the name. Eric Cartman's lonely quest {C to make-believe he was friends with Fionn and convince Ford of it Drunk in Mos Eisley Cantina:{C Sometime in season 3: Lloyd seeking the members of the squad. (At least one of them is drunk in a Mos Eisley cantina esque place) Ghosts:{C I do think it’ll be fun if Ford has a gift/curse of always being able to see ghosts, and being curiously connected to those his father killed. Something kind of poignant about Ford developing a friendship with Hypnos, something like that. Ghosts can be antagonists or allies. Maybe physically they threaten Ford because of his connection to their realm, but they can threaten Clearwater in other spooky ways, leading to a fun thing where Ford may have to face some of Fionn’s old foes. College campus:{C Ford isn’t at all interested in joining a fraternity. But the concept of Houses is fun, so maybe he ends up having to join one... like maybe... if it was a fraternity of outsiders and losers?{C WAIT WAIT WAIT: They have to found one. But all they’ve got is a ramshackle old building and a handful of dreams! Roommate Drama:{C Ford is going to be living on-campus. What’s his first college roommate going to be like? A Date In Tartarus:{C When Ford knows who he is and Nyx is his grandmother, she convinces him to bring a date to dinner at the spooky mansion. Here’s the crazy part... paintball episode at the start (ish) of the season? (Allowing Ford to be a 'Mysterious Badass -of paintball- who shows up and says to strangers 'come with me if you don't wanna get paint on your clothes' to quote Abed) I’m Your Good Luck Charm:{C Ford spends a day shadowing someone who is particularly unlucky, giving them a lucky day. Friendship Bracelet:{C Ford discovers Barbie has the same friendship bracelet Apate had. 21 Jump Street!:{C Either Ford has to go undercover at Clearwater High OR some amusingly unconvincing (or maybe even very convincing?) cops go undercover at Clearwater Community College. {C Dublin Episode Mark II:{C No doubt a lot has changed in Dublin in a couple of years what with the Tuatha De Danaan gaining power again. Ford might have a cool adventure there, also it’d be fun if the child Fionn blessed had had some similar time-distortion thing to Ford, growing up in some other time or something so that she’s of an age with him. Campus Paper:{C Ford is saddled with position of editor of Campus Paper, a job he has no interest in, but he likes the office and gets into some adventures and/or his reporters get into a story that mirrors his adventure. The Drunk Dial:{C Ford gets a drunk dial from an acquaintance. Further, maybe it has plot ramifications beyond the Booty Call Implications. EG: A character Ford doesn’t think knows who he is mentions his real identity while drunk dialing. Automaton type creatures. Maybe even a 'piloted' automaton, say an evil god animates a statue of himself and takes it to Clearwater and Ford has to fight it. If he destroys the statue all it does is wound the god but it lessens their power. Kung Fu Gunslinger: Gods, Scions and others are drawn to fight Ford because they hear he's the inheritor of the Godkiller's mantle and that he is the Warchild. These will often be fun saloon type brawls, or gunslinger type showdowns that are handled hand-to-hand, or full-on kung fu showdowns on a mountain top. Rogues Gallery:{C Ford could do well with a rogues gallery, he’s non-lethal so they wouldn’t die, for a start. Also he’s more naturally inclined to have fun, so it’d be interesting how his rogues might try to make him ‘lighten up’ but he’s already pretty lightened up. Kung Fu Journey:{C Ford is a fan of Kung Fu movies. He’s enjoyed a few Steven Seagal films and many Chinese kung fu movies of the sixties and seventies but his favourites are Sonny Chiba and Bruce Lee.{C He will meet great martial artists and warriors on his journey, sometimes learning from them, sometimes battling them, sometimes both! Dojo Interloper:{C One of the great staples of chop socky movies is a hero or villain walking into a dojo and being set upon or attacking the entire student body (and the instructors). I think this could be a lot of fun, with Ford’s Fight Computer knowledge leading to amazement among some instructors “But that looks like Southern Eagle Style, it hasn’t been seen since the 1800s!” (As Ford’s Fight Computer has him knowing things Fionn learned from his own instructors) Curator Of Dreams:{C Ford’s relationship to Morpheus means that he not only protects Clearwater, but the dreams of Clearwater. Ford Vs The Olympians: Ford realizes that The Olympians are the reason he grew up without a father, Zeus putting Death of The Four Horsemen on the throne of Apollo triggered his father Fionn Corvin following Death into Pandora's Box. Dream Lover: '''Ford falls for a girl he saw in a dream, but is she a real person? '''Dream Tourist: Ford accidentally stumbles into other people’s dreams in his sleep. Journey To The bottom Of The Sea: Ford goes on an underwater (or maritime) adventure with Poseidon. Possibly involving Atlantis or a Marie Celeste style ghost ship. Ping-Pong Wizard: '''Ford has to play a ping pong tournament but his partner is unavailable: ping pong paddle in each hand, adventure ensues. '''Mysterious, Beautiful and Pissed Off: '''A beautiful woman walks up to Ford and slaps him, maybe throws a martini in his face, then walks away. He’s never seen her before. '''You’re So Vain: '''Ford earns the enmity of a female songwriter who writes a hit song depicting him as something of a bastard. '''You're On The Air With... Ford Hawks: When Mercy is unable to make it to the station one day, Ford has to spend the day doing her show and answering the advice questions of the students and faculty.